


now i know your ways (cause they're just like mine).

by redhoods



Series: gonna melt for me. [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy knows he should be focusing on Anna. She's his girlfriend or date or whatever word one would use to describe the strange relationship they had. But he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i know your ways (cause they're just like mine).

Jeremy knows he should be focusing on Anna. She's his girlfriend or date or whatever word one would use to describe the strange relationship they had. But he can't.

Not when Tyler Lockwood is looking every bit the Prince Charming Jeremy is certain he could be. The tux Tyler's wearing fits him perfectly, his smile is flawless, and he's dancing like he was born to. Jeremy figures Tyler was born to do all of this. The society functions with pretty girls on his arm, flashing a few charming smiles, making connections with people that could really get him far in the future. 

Jeremy doesn't belong here though. He knows it. That's why he forces himself to look away from Tyler and look away from where Elena's dancing with Damon, looking like it's exactly where she's supposed to be. He needs to focus on something else. Like possibly trying to snag a drink or hide forever or just let Anna drain him. It would make his life easier.

He turns and walks inside, not noticing the pair of eyes that follow him in.

\--

Jeremy finds himself in a coat closet with only a few coats in it. Two bottles of expensive wine are sitting by him on the floor, both open though barely any of the liquid is missing. He's not so sure he wants to get drunk now, but he picks up one bottle and takes a long swig of the fine drink. He's never been one for wine, but if it gets him to that place where he doesn't care, he's certainly okay with that.

He doesn't hear the door knob rattling over his own thoughts until the door is open and he finds himself looking up at a very amused Tyler Lockwood. All Jeremy thinks to do is lift an eyebrow and offer Tyler the bottle in his hand. He watches Tyler look out of the closet - debating his chances of being found, no doubt - before he steps into the closet and shuts the door behind him.

"I doubt they'll notice I'm gone," is all Tyler says before unceremoniously and completely gracelessly drops to the floor by Jeremy, his legs stretched out next to Jeremy's long ones, their fabric clad thighs barely brushing when they move.

"I'm sure your date will," Jeremy isn't sure why his words sound so harsh, but doesn't contemplate it much because Tyler jerks the bottle out of his hand and tilts it back, steadily drinking. All Jeremy can focus on is they way Tyler's Adam's apple moves as he swallows.

Tyler takes a deep breath after taking the bottle from his lips, hyper aware of Jeremy's eyes on him. "Nah, I was just her fill in after her actual date canceled or broke his leg or jumped off a bridge. Annoying brat, that one," he states and Jeremy wonders where Tyler's hiding the flask that's already adding the slur to his words.

Jeremy just nods and doesn't attempt to get the other bottle back from the vice like grip that Tyler appears to have on it. He takes the other bottle and takes a deep swig and let's his head thunk back on the wall behind him.

Tilting his head, Tyler blinks a few times as he peers at Jeremy, trying to get his vision back into focus. "Lot on your mind, Gilbert?"

Jeremy turns his head to look at Tyler, eyebrows furrowed some. "Sure," he mumbles before taking another long swig of the wine, not taking his eyes from Tyler's. There's something holding his gaze there.

"You know, you probably shouldn't be drinking," Tyler's words slur just a little at the end before he makes a grab for the bottle of wine in Jeremy's hand. Jeremy promptly pulls his arm back and Tyler ends up with a hand full of Jeremy's jacket and shirt, half leaning against the younger teen.

Jeremy merely quirks an eyebrow at Tyler again and can't find it in himself to be upset or angry or anything with Tyler so close to him. Something about Tyler's presence is intoxicating to him. Like the best drugs only better. It gives him that high feeling without messing up his brain.

Tyler doesn't know what it is about Jeremy but there's something about the kid that's really tugging him in. Especially with how warm Jeremy feels even through the material of his jacket and shirt. Tyler doesn't even realized he's half in Jeremy's lap. It doesn't matter though because they're both leaning in and Tyler really wants to kiss Jeremy for some reason.

Jeremy expects some intervention. Like divine intervention. A knock on the door, a shout from the party, Tyler to come to his senses. Anything. But it doesn't come and then they're kissing. It's a bit sloppy, considering how they're sitting and they're both well on their way to getting drunk, but Jeremy doesn't care because his hands are fisted in the fronts of Tyler's tux jacket and Tyler's hands are in his hair and it feels right.

Jeremy shifts himself as best he can, turning some to face Tyler more and suddenly the angle just works for them because the kiss just becomes more. It's a sloppy, hurried, frenzied, needy battle of wills for them, waiting to see who will back down first, who will give over control first, but neither does.

Tyler doesn't realize what his hands are doing until his tux jacket is gone and Jeremy's jacket is gone and he's coaxing the younger teen to lay back on the floor, never once breaking the connection of their lips. He lets his hands run over Jeremy's chest, never having realized quite how broad his chest was and not expecting the muscle and firmness he finds there.

It's like he's flying. Jeremy's never experienced something quite like this. Not while high, not while drunk, not while kissing Vicki, not with Anna. He's letting his hands run over Tyler's back through his dress shirt, trying to find purchase, the need to anchor himself down to earth before he floats off is urgent. He grips some at Tyler's lower back, unconsciously pulling the other teen closer.

The groan that escapes both of them when their hips bunch is long lost in the kiss, muffled. Jeremy wants more of the delicious friction so he hooks one long leg around Tyler's hips and rolls up, just as Tyler rolls down. Another groan escapes them both into the kiss once again.

Tyler breaks his lips from Jeremy's, needing air but doesn't pull his lips completely from Jeremy, starting a trail along the other teen's jaw and neck. Their hips find a steady rhythm, rolling against each other in a slow and heady pace, the movements becoming more languorous as they catch their breath.

A sharp gasp escapes Jeremy when Tyler's teeth find a sensitive spot on his neck and he has to bite down on the moan that threatens to surface when Tyler starts an assault on the spot. Tyler pulls back just enough to peer at the spot on Jeremy's neck, a satisfying growl bubbling up from his chest as he notices the red mark blossoming there.

Jeremy can't take anymore so he threads his fingers into Tyler's hair and tugs until his lips meet the older teen's, another battle for dominance starting all over again as the movements of their hips pick up and they lose their steady rhythm. More groans and moans are lost between their lips, trying to muffle themselves so they aren't discovered.

Jeremy is the first to let go, a rugged moan escaping his lips. Tyler's mouth swallows all the sound and then roles reverse as Tyler groans out his release against Jeremy's lips, a low and deep sound that's forever imprinted in Jeremy's mind.

They still, their hips still pressed against each, still kissing lazy, slow, and sloppy. They pull back at the same time and Jeremy let's his head rest back against the floor, breathing deeply as he watches with lidded eyes as Tyler drops down to his side. "Damn, that was -" Jeremy starts but he's not sure where he's going with it so he stops for another deep breath.

"So wrong," are the first words out of Tyler's mouth before he turns on his side to watch Jeremy, seemingly drinking the younger male in with his eyes. "But, fuck that felt good," he adds then, a slow smirk coming onto his features as he leans forwards and presses his lips to the red mark on Jeremy's neck before laying back against the floor. "Don't wanna move."

"Mhmmm," Jeremy hums his agreement, stretching some. He's all too aware that he needs a shower but he really doesn't want to move. He'd rather wait for his breathing to level out and the flush to fade from his cheeks and hopefully until everyone else has gone home to he doesn't have to try and explain anything.

Jeremy lets his head loll to the side to peer at Tyler, noticing that the other male is already out cold and mutters his own, "To hell with it," before letting his own eyes close.


End file.
